The Wolf that fell in love with Little Red Riding-hood
by Kumajoshi
Summary: A bitten, left alone apple, symbolises sinning, but also the breaking of the rules and doing something forbidden. Now the Wolf and Little Red Riding Hood can have a happy ending by managing to break the fate of their tale. (MisakixKai)


It all began by a coincidence, an unavoidable scene, from far away there's a spot of red, fleeing. He knows that their 'meeting' is likely to come to an end. He wanted to touch her and even have a little talk, but it's unthinkable. She's delicate and he's dangerous. It's unfair that they are bound to this cursed fate that will never change. When she's far sometimes he asks her silently, _'Why are you and I the Wolf and little red?'  
_Slowly he passed by her, behind the trees, silently waiting beside the road; behind the same old tree. This road is the route she always takes, he never knew why. It was the other road that lead shortly to where she always ends to. She always stops by this old tree to take short naps, giving him a time to look at her or even sit beside her. When she stirs up, he goes back at his side. Again their gazes never meet, their voices never heard by the other, only their sighs overlap with one another. He just tossed the apple up that fell from the tree and catches it again and repeats it just to remove the frustration he feels.  
_'You cannot meet her, touch her or talk to her. Is this love? No. Then if this is not what you would call love then, I do not see the need for words. Ah, no matter how much I think about it, our ending will always still stay the same.'_ he closed his eyes again sighing. Suddenly he heard her crying. He sat back up and peered at the girl. When he saw her weeping, he felt a tug on his heart. He reached out his arm but it was trembling. Thought he wanted to hold her he knew he won't be able to. Oh, how many times he tried praying to god but even still, unfortunately, they're still the same. However he struggles, however he prays, his claws and fangs won't go away. So all he did was wait— wait for her tears to be gone. Repeating one sentence in his head, he sighed, gripping the apple tightly.

_'I'm useless...'_

* * *

In the woods she saw a black shadow, feeling that this was the start of something, she ran away, afraid. She took the longer way around like always. She knew what it is. No. _Who_ it is. Since she was a child he's always there. She always walk slowly to feel his presence more. He's again hiding behind the same old tree. As she sat by, she always pretend she doesn't feel him looking. Nor feel his presence.  
She took glances at the wolf boy on the other side the tree. He's always at his side of the tree, holding on an unbitten apple that came from the tree itself. She sighed. Slowly, she leaned at the trunk and closes her eyes pretending she's asleep. The young wolf always fell for her 'sleeping'. He would always come by and maybe stare at her. Even though she never felt his touch, as long as they're together there she is happy. She stirs making the wolf jump and ran back to his side. Like him, she also wanted them to touch, or to talk, honestly. She might be precious to him, and he might be gentle to her but their meeting is tied to an ending. She asks herself, _'Why was this even our fate?'_  
Since she was a child, she always wanted to change the wolf's and little red's story. But how come she can't. '_Why that is the story has to run that way? Can't every fairytale have a happy ending? Then how come ours isn't.'_ Then she cried, trembled, and weep, letting all of her despair go. Nobody loved her in a way a lover do, no one accepted her, and everyone leaves her.

_'I'm helpless'_ she thought, bringing her knees to her chest as she continued her sorrow.

* * *

It was nightfall already and she still hasn't stopped. The young wolf is already getting worried. She might get a cold, or worse a sickness. What can he do?  
The apple was already mashed and clawed. He threw it away and wiped his hands clean to his brown cloak. He brought one leg to his chest and placed an arm over, leaning his head to the tree.  
_'Please...'_ he begged silently, biting his lip, _'... it'll be alright.'_  
All of a sudden an apple fell into his hands— red as blood, and perfect in every way. He glared at the shiny red apple.  
"I don't want apples right now." He whispered glumly. "... you will not even cause a chan—"  
Suddenly the wolf remembered something. In the a sacred book the humans called Bible, a male named Adam and a female named Eve are tempted, by a fallen angel, to taste the fruit from the tree of knowledge. Eve gives in to temptation and takes a bite of an apple. Once Adam and Eve had their first taste of knowledge, they knew that they were naked, and they were ashamed. That first bite of the apple represents the fall of man, the start of freedom and suffering.  
He took a bite at the apple and stood up, letting the fruit slip out of his hands. He ran in front of her and held her wrist lightly pulling her for a hug. She was shocked on what the wolf had done. She tried to pry away his hand but fails. He leaned in and whispered, "Don't worry now. Our ending won't be the same." Our Little red never knew what the wolf meant, but accepted his warmth. The wolf pulled back and stared at her eyes.  
"From now on we'll be together, always..." he said smiling softly. He stood up and reached out a hand, the lady accepted it and returned a smile. She leaned in the wolf's warmth again, she said, "Promise to never leave me..."  
"With all my heart... my love." He replied kissing her forehead softly.  
A bitten, left alone apple, symbolizes sinning, but also the breaking of the rules and doing something forbidden. Now the Wolf and Little Red can have a happy ending by managing to break the fate of their tale. But remember not all endings are happy.


End file.
